<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light as a Feather by Kalikuks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412423">Light as a Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks'>Kalikuks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Suggestive Themes, Spoilers for V1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Olympians hold no power here in the Underworld, so far from their mountaintop, yet wicked Aphrodite manages to strike where she pleases still. Though, Thanatos doubts even now that she could have moved his heart if it were not for the one he holds so dear within it. Zagreus is light and life within these dark halls, and Thanatos adores him so. <br/>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --<br/>Just a short fluffy fic because I wanted to write Zag sitting in Than's lap as he floats</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light as a Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Than!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name called excitedly from down the hall and the sound of rapidly approaching feet is the only warning Thanatos gets before Zagreus throws his arms tight around him. It is at least enough of a warning for Thanatos to brace himself so they both don’t go toppling over the balcony into the Styx below. Again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, Zag,” Thanatos sighs fondly, his own arms folding around Zagreus, hands coming to rest at the small of his back, “I take it that work went well for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As well as it could, thank you for asking,” Zagreus pulls back just enough to speak with Thanatos face to face, but remains contentedly in his lover’s embrace, “Though, any day I get to smash Theseus’ chariot is a great day-- or night!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos hums in agreement. Zagreus had called upon him to help smash said chariot. It is indeed rather enjoyable to wreck it and hear Theseus be rather loudly indignant about both it and Thanatos’ appearance to aid Zagreus. Death does not get many joys in his long existence, and Thanatos might just count helping Zagreus bring Theseus down a peg or two as one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the other little joys he gets to partake in are also simply a result of knowing Zagreus and loving him. Like right now, where the Prince is content to stay in Thanatos’ arms and tell him about his latest escape attempt. Thanatos is content in these moments as well, to simply listen and watch Zagreus’ eyes as they alight with excitement as he weaves his tales. Those beautiful mismatched eyes are so vibrant and full of life as Zagreus recounts the battle with “Lernie”, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zagreus would think to nickname the Bone Hydra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Olympians hold no power here in the Underworld, so far from their mountaintop, yet wicked Aphrodite manages to strike where she pleases still. Though, Thanatos doubts even now that she could have moved his heart if it were not for the one he holds so dear within it. Zagreus is light and life within these dark halls, and Thanatos adores him so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos doesn’t mean to interrupt Zagreus’ story, but he does so anyway with a fond sigh of his name and a gentle press of lips. So overwhelmed was Death Incarnate by a surge of affection, he simply forgot himself. Zagreus certainly doesn’t seem to mind. The Prince merely stilled for a moment before he began kissing Thanatos back in kind. Though the kiss breaks when Zagreus smiles too widely for them to continue properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos contents himself with kissing the corners of that smile while Zagreus chuckles softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to bore you so, Love,” Zagreus teases, hands drifting up into Thanatos’ hair to idly play with the soft fuzz and he presses his forehead to Thanatos’, “If you desire to move this along, you could have said so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of taking Zagreus to bed is incredibly inviting, as it always is, but already Thanatos can hear the calls of mortal souls close to death. There would be no time for Thanatos to properly take Zagreus apart, as he often wants to do whenever allowed a break and time with the Prince. He will have to move to retrieve the souls shortly, but for now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time,” Thanatos promises, and the flash of desire in Zagreus’ eyes tells him full well that he will be held to this promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, with a small playful smile of his own, Thanatos’ hands drop from the small of Zagreus’ back to his thighs to tug him up into his arms. Zagreus hops up willingly enough, though he startles when Thanatos’ feet lift off the ground to hover as he often does. Thanatos curls his legs under him to sit afloat in midair and helps the Prince adjust to sit in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not heavy?” Zagreus pouts with much exaggeration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Light as a feather, Zag,” Thanatos teases right back, lips pulling into one of his rare smiles again, “Though if your weight were truly bothersome, I would be setting you back down right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know!” Zagreus smiles a wide, cheeky grin and pointedly wiggles in Thanatos’ lap under the guise of getting more comfortable, “Honestly, I could see myself getting used to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos huffs but even then he can’t resist kissing Zagreus’ smile again. Zagreus gives a contented little hum when they part, fingers idly playing with Thanatos’ hair again. Thanatos could get used to this too admittedly, but the call of the souls is steadily growing and he knows that he won’t be able to ignore them much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should finish your story,” Thanatos gently encourages, hand coming up to stroke along Zagreus’ jaw up to where an errant strand of dark hair needs to be tucked back into place, “I would love to hear the rest before I return to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Zagreus a second before he smiles softly, “Right, of course! Now, where was I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too soon Thanatos will have to part ways with his Prince to go about his duties. Until then, he basks in Zagreus’ vibrant soul, knowing that when he next returns what warmth awaits him. Already, Thanatos looks forward to it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me at my Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin">Angstgremlin</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>